The measurement and management of a psychological and physiological state, such as the stress, of an individual is a component of a health management program. In order to manage stress which has both a psychological and physiological component, it is useful to measure a physiological state of an individual by measuring a galvanic skin response, a temperature of the extremities of the individual such as the fingers and toes, electromyographic (EMG) signals, electroencephalograph (EEG) signals, heart rate, blood pressure, etc., to determine the stress level or level of anxiety of the individual. One can also measure the dilation of the pupil of the eye of an individual to determine his or her stress level. The results of these measurements are converted into signals and fed back to the individual as an indication of the individual's level of stress. The level of stress of an individual can be determined from a predetermined base level, then converted into sound, light, heat, vibration or images and fed back to the individual. The individual in employing stress reducing techniques uses the sound, light or images to reduce his or her stress. Changes due to physical measures are shown to the individual by a biofeedback device by changing the sound, heat, vibration, light, or images. In the case of images, the initial state may show the image out of focus, and as the stress level goes down, the images become more defined. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,729, measurements of electro-physiological quantities are used to control a presentation to a subject of a series of prestored audio-visual sequences. In this reference, the image does not have to provide feedback and can be used to achieve a relaxed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,998 shows an entertainment device that includes sensing means connected to the user. In this reference, the sensing means can, for example, sense a galvanic skin response of the user, and according to the given measured state of the user, the device provides a given type of audio-visual stimulation to the user for a timed interval to hold him or move him to a desired state. At the end of the interval, the user state is again measured and a further timed audio-visual response according to his measured state is presented to the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,994, an automated and interactive positive motivation system is disclosed. The system of this arrangement permits a physician, counselor or trainer to produce and send a series of motivational messages and/or questions to a client to change or reinforce a specific behavioral problem.
A drawback with the above references is that they do not provide for the profiling of an individual so as to provide for customized images which are specifically tailored for the individual so as to reduce or manage his or her stress. This is applicable when one considers that an image which may be restful for some may be stressful for others.
Conventional arrangements have a drawback in that the mechanisms for reducing stress, such as the images, are preselected by someone other than the user. The images chosen are based on the effect of the images on a large sample of subjects and are not tailored or personalized for an individual. In addition, conventional arrangements for measuring and reducing stress are often large and not very portable, therefore, these devices are not conducive to being used at work, in the home, or taken with the individual when they travel.